My Challenges
by Creative Havenspirit
Summary: These are one-shots written purely for challenges I have recieved on different Warriors forums. While it is likely none of these stories will ever be continued, you may read them for just pleasure if you wish. Rated T just in case.
1. Captured by Twolegs

_This the story of Hollybranch of BreezeClan. Life was perfect for her, until the time she was captured by Twolegs... Will she escape?_

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Warriors. However, I do own most of the characters used in this story.**

 _One more thing, this story was written for a challenge on Pebblewish's form, SnowClan, (which you should really check out) and not planned._

* * *

"Hey, Hollybranch! Wake up," Someone said, poking her side. Hollybranch stretched and stood up, it was the deputy, Snowleap.

"What is it?" Hollybranch asked, smoothing down her pitch black coat.

"I need you to go on a hunting patrol near the mountains. The prey pile is the lowest it's been in moons." Snowleap explained. "Firestorm will be on the dawn patrol instead and Cardinalsong and Yarrowtail already took two hunting patrols."

Hollybranch nodded and called to Brambleberry, Hickorypaw, and Bravespirit. The four cats left the ravine that formed BreezeClan's camp. Soon, the heather and grass of BreezeClan's fields disappeared, turning to hard stone. This was the first mountain of the Highpeaks, as the mountain range was called.

Turning to the patrol, Hollybranch commanded, "Brambleberry and Hickorypaw will hunt at the bottom ends of the mountains. Prey is richer there so you should be able to find a lot. Bravespirit and I will head to Smoky Peak and hunt there. Okay?"

Smoky Peak was a small mountain so dark that at night it was impossible to see. It was a great place to find eggs and young birds, including rabbits and hawks. The only downside was its closeness to a Twolegplace. Brambleberry nodded and went off with the apprentice.

* * *

"I think this is enough, right?" Bravespirit dropped a small rabbit on the prey pile. So far the two had caught a hawk, two rabbits, and three eggs. It was a great hunt.

Glancing at the ginger tom, Hollybranch nodded. "Let's go-" She broke off when a loud bang went off above them, apparently some Twolegs had thought it was a great day for hunting too.

Bravespirit jumped, not even he was brave enough to face armed Twolegs. "We should go." He grabbed the hawk and two of the eggs.

"I wonder if we should check it out. Who knows, they might leave some of whatever they killed behind." Hollybranch gazed at the ledge where the sound had come from.

"No, no, no, no." Bravespirit dropped the prey he had caught. "RockClan has lost five of their cats from Twolegs."

 _Oh please,_ Hollybranch rolled her eyes. "Come on. I'm _Hollybranch_ of BreezeClan. No dumb Twolegs will capture me."

She wasn't being arrogant, Hollybranch was a prodigy within her Clan. The best fighter, and not a bad hunter either, no one could deny her strength, cleverness, and bravery. Several toms adored her, many of whom had asked to be her mate, but Hollybranch wasn't ready for mates and kits yet. Even so, many she-cats were jealous of her for this.

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you." Bravespirit grabbed his portion of the prey and walked off to the camp.

Climbing up a rocky slope, her green eyes opened wide, Hollybranch's attention was captured by the Twoleg noises ahead. They, a interesting but destructive creature, was her weakness. Any chance to find out more about them was taken by her immediately.

One more leap brought her to the top of a boulder, giving her a clear view of the Twolegs. There were four Twolegs crouching beside a dead deer. Two held shiny sticks about half their height. Hollybranch risked coming closer, her curiosity getting the best of her.

Suddenly a mesh of silver vines enclosed around Hollybranch. She jumped and saw a fifth Twoleg holding the tangle of silver vines around her. The Twoleg looked down at her, showing its teeth and saying something to the others.

Two walked over, one whispering something while the other one yowled at the Twoleg holding the silver mesh around her. The silver mesh Twoleg yowled something back before turning the mesh over. Hollybranch fell back and found the new exit blocked by more silver, hard vines.

~~Two Days Later~~

Hollybranch risked leaving the silver mesh, or 'cage' as some kittypet she met to explore her surroundings. After her capture at Smoky Peak, the Twolegs had placed her in the belly of a monster and brought her to a strange place that stunk of Twoleg stuff. Some Twoleg with a white coat had placed several painful needles in her. Now she was in one of the Twoleg's nest.

Spotting an opening to the forest, Hollybranch raced for it, but found herself blocked by some clear, hard stuff. "Stupid Twolegs! I don't belong in here." Hollybranch spat, starring out into the green trees.

Behind her a noise came, but when she turned it was too late. A Twoleg had latched onto her scruff with a massive pink paw. Hollybranch tried pulling away, but it was useless. The Twoleg used another pink paw to place a pink collar around her neck.

"No!" Hollybranch yowled, but the Twoleg just walked off.

Horrified, the black she-cat tugged and pulled and scratched at the pink collar. But it didn't come off. Giving up, she searched the rest of the nest. Every opening just led to another room within the nest or was covered in the invisible barrier.

Hollybranch eventually just collapsed by two dishes, one with stinking Twoleg water and the other with soft slop from a can.

~~A Month~~

Hunger and thirst drove Hollybranch into gulping down the water and swallowing the soft slop. The water was horrid, but the slop was okay at best. Despite her frequent patrols of the nest openings, Hollybranch never caught even a glimpse of her Clanmates, or any Clan cat for that matter.

The Twoleg didn't seem as bad as the others. It was the only one living in this nest and rarely tried to touch her. Never very loud either, it kept the dishes full and only occasionally tried to pick her up.

 _I guess this is okay._ Hollybranch thought after finding no escape routes. _Kittypet life isn't too hard and I am definitely never going to get out of here._

* * *

 _Me again. Sorry for the lame ending, but what did you think? I may one day add to this story. But, who knows. Bye!_


	2. To Be Seen

Greywillow of RainClan was just about to give up. Her parents practically ignored her, her siblings bullied her, and the Clan seemed to hate her for no real reason. But then, then came her chance... her chance to prove that she was someone who deserved respect. Wouldn't you take that chance?

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Warriors. However, I do own most of the characters used in this story.

One more thing, this story was written for a challenge on Pebblewish's SnowClan forum (a really good one by the way). It wasn't planned, but I hope you enjoy it anyway.

"Congratulations Dustcloud. You have two toms and three she-kits." Firestorm meowed. He looked at each kit he had just helped to bring into the world. One of the toms was a blue-gray little bundle while the other was a smoky grey with white streaks. Beside them a bright ginger she-kit and a dusky brown she-kit suckled eagerly. The smallest one though, a tiny grey she-kit, could barely suckle without falling over from her puny size or one of her larger littermate's squirming.

The kit's father, Cinderclaw, gazed at the four healthy kits with adoration in his eyes. "What should we name them?" he asked his mate.

Watching silently, Firestorm saw the kits become Riverkit, Smokekit, Gingerkit, and Brindlekit. The Medicine Cat frowned though when Dustcloud fell asleep and Cinderclaw began to leave without naming the runt.

"Hey!" Firestorm snapped at Cinderclaw. "Forgetting someone?"

The deputy turned and looked confused until he glimpsed the tiny grey she-kit. "Oh. We decided to disown her. After all, no one can find out me and Dustcloud are producing runts. But you can call her Smallkit if that's what you want."

Glaring at the dark grey tom, Firestorm picked up poor Smallkit and carried her over to Frostshine. "Can you nurse her?" he asked the white queen.

Frostshine glanced up at him in surprise, "Why? She's not my kit." At her belly Treekit, Cavekit, and Quailkit were fast asleep.

"Please. Her parents just _disowned_ her and we can't just let her die. Remember the warrior code," Firestorm hissed quietly to his sister.

"Fine." Frostshine rolled her eyes and made room for the tiny kit.

Thanking her, the ginger Medicine Cat was about to leave when Frostshine asked, "What's her name?"

"Er-" Firestorm thought it over. Smallkit wouldn't be a proper name for her. "Greykit. Her name is Greykit..."

* * *

~~Two Moons Later~~

"Hey guys. Wait up!" Greykit yowled, bounding as fast as she could after the other kits. They had been talking about playing 'Warrior' again and she wanted to play too. _I may be small, but I can be just as strong as them._

Smokekit groaned, "Go away Greykit! You're always in the way."

Brindlekit nodded in agreement and pushed her away.

"I'm just as good as you! You think you're so tough 'cause I'm just the runt. But, guess what! When we're warriors I'm going to show you how good I-" Greykit broke off in a wail as a rough cuff from a large dark grey paw sent her off her paws. The young kit climbed to her paws and looked up at her father, now Cinderstar, and mother, Dustcloud.

"Were you just gloating to your siblings? How dare you!" Dustcloud spat, Cinderstar backing her up with a snarl. Word had eventually leaked out that Greykit was really of Dustcloud's and Cinderstar's litter, but the two made up for it by mistreating her.

Gingerkit smiled and went along with the lie, "She was saying that she is so much better. And, that, that when she's a warrior she's going to hurt us!"

Greykit hung her head, knowing better than to argue with them. That would just get her another hit. The worse part though was the gathering crowd of cats, primarily other kits and apprentices.

"You can go take care of the elder's ticks." Cinderstar growled. "And think about what you did."

Only Firestorm, the Medicine Cat, looked at least a little sorry for her. But there was nothing her could do for her. The small grey she-kit walked off to get some mouse-bile. _Why did I have to be the runt?_

* * *

~~Apprentice Ceremony~~

"Let all cats old enough to caught fish in streams gather beneath the Highbranch for a Clan meeting!" Cinderstar yowled atop the Water Oak branch.

Bounding over with Riverkit, Smokekit, Gingerkit, and Brindlekit, Greykit couldn't wait to be an apprentice. She may be the runt, but that didn't mean she couldn't be an apprentice... right? The five settled below the Water Oak, starring up at their father in excitement.

Once everyone was gathered, Cinderstar began: "I couldn't be prouder today to name my kits as apprentices. Riverkit, Smokekit, Gingerkit, and Brindlekit... and Greykit... have reached the age of 6 moons, and it is time for you to be apprentices. From this day on, until you receive your warrior names, you will be known as Riverpaw, Smokepaw, Gingerpaw, Brindlepaw, and... er, Greypaw."

Greypaw was too excited to notice his constant pause before he said her name. This was too great a day to worry about that!

"Riverpaw, I shall mentor you. I, myself, was mentored by Waspwing, an excellent mentor, who trained me to become the leader I am today. It will be a joy to pass on my knowledge to you." Cinderstar announced, leaping down to touch noises with Riverpaw. "Smokepaw, your mentor will be Jayflight. Jayflight was mentored by Waspwing as well and is a brave and intelligent. I hope he mentors you well. Gingerpaw, your mentor will be Lilybreeze. Her mentor was Thrushstar and I know she is one of the most clever and skillful warriors. I expect her to pass on the same qualities. Finally, Brambleflower will mentor Brindlepaw. Pass on the knowledge you received from Grasswind."

 _What?_ Greypaw realized now her father had forgotten all about her mentor. _Will I have a mentor at all? What if he's going to throw me out?_

Luckily Firestorm shouldered his way to the front. "Cinderstar, I'm afraid you forgot one of the apprentices."

The dark grey tom looked confused until he glanced at Greypaw. _Finally!_ Greypaw thought. "Oh, right. Uh, Greypaw's mentor will be Tigerstrike. Make sure you pass down your knowledge to her."

"Tigerstrike!" Greypaw whispered quietly. She turned to face the tabby tom, shaking. He was the worst mentor in the whole Clan! A blind and deaf elder would be a better one than him. Not only was he rude, but he was also a murderer and no one liked him. The only reason he was still part of RainClan is because he was Cinderstar's uncle and wouldn't leave for all the prey in the forest. StarClan help her if he was really to be her mentor...

~~A Week Later~~

"No, no, no! You need to dodge and then strike. Stop daydreaming and move." Tigerstrike growled.

Smokepaw attacked again, but Greypaw gave up and let him knock her to the ground. "Ha, too easy." Her smoky grey brother sneered.

Climbing to her paws, Greypaw winced when her mentor roughly cuffed her. They had been battle training all day, and she was exhausted. But Tigerstrike insisted that she continued until he said so.

"Maybe we should take a break." Jayflight meowed. "Let the apprentices get a drink."

While the blue-grey tom's words were comforting, it was obvious he was just getting tired of listening to Tigerstrike's repremands.

"Fine, but you two better hurry up." The brown and gray tabby snapped.

The two walked down a slope to one of the many streams in RainClan's marshy forest land. It was the swiftest of all the streams, but the cool water felt good on Greykit's throat. _I never thought I would dislike training this much._

Finishing earlier than her, Smokepaw shoved Greypaw into the shallow part of the stream. "Hey!" Greypaw shivered now from her soaked pelt. The water was freezing.

"Oh, what happened to you being the great and powerful Greypaw?" he sneered, splashing at her.

Greypaw yelped as water got into her eyes and stumbled backward. Suddenly the river bottom disappeared under her and she plunged into a hole in the stream bed. She opened her mouth to yowl, only for it to flood with water. The current sent her down the stream, flipping and crashing.

Lungs burning, the water broke away from her face long enough for her to take a breath. But then it plunged her into its depths. Greypaw tried to paddle her legs, but the current was too swift and her legs too short. _This must be the end,_ Greypaw thought.

That, though, was when a set of jaws clamped down on her scruff. Jayflight had come to rescue her! She gasped for air as he set her on the shore.

"Come on." A voice growled above her, Tigerstrike. "'Weakpaw' over here is about to get a cold."

~~Two Moons~~

Firestorm watched as Greypaw climbed out of the Medicine Den for the first time in a moon and a half. The cold had given way to whitecough from the cool weather. Luckily no one else caught the sickness. Now she was well again, though, and back to her apprentice training.

"You can go check on the elders." Tigerstrike strode up. "Then we'll go hunting."

"Y-yes Tigerstrike." Greypaw nodded to her mentor and walked off to the elder's den. Firestorm felt sorry for her, but there was nothing he could do.

The Medicine Cat turned away to sort herbs. Greypaw would need to face her cursed life in this Clan by herself. _I'm too busy to watch after one of our stupid leader's kits._

~~Ceremony~~

"From now on you will be known as Riverpelt, Smokestrike, Gingerroot, and Brindletail!" Cedarstar yowled. No, it wasn't their ceremony... it was passed their ceremony.

Greypaw's siblings had moved on to be warriors without her, Cedarstar forgetting about poor Greypaw again. She was now the age of a new warrior, but still her ceremony never came. Tigerstrike seemed to be glad to use the extra time to torture and bully her more.

That was until, finally, Cedarstar called the Clan together. Greypaw gloomily thought it was Rainpaw's, Darkpaw's, Goosepaw's, and Vinepaw's ceremony, a group of apprentices two moons younger than her.

"Now Greypaw has had to wait longer than her siblings because of her lack of skills." Cedarstar rumbled. Greypaw sat up at the sound of her name. _Could it be?_ "But Tigerstrike has told me it is about time for her to be made a warrior. So..." Cedarstar sighed. "Greypaw, do you promise to protect and defend your Clan and to follow the warrior code? Even at the cost of your life?"

"Yes! I do!" Greypaw meowed, eyes beaming.

Cedarstar sighed again, "Then from now on you will be known as Greywillow. StarClan honors your thoughtfulness and kindness and welcomes you to RainClan as a warrior." The leader didn't rest his head on hers, but gave Greywillow just enough time to lick his shoulder before stalking off.

The Clan didn't cheer either and just dragged themselves away, but Greywillow didn't care. _I'm a warrior! Greywillow! Greywillow! Greywillow!_ she thought. It was a beautiful name in her eyes.

~~A year~~

Greywillow watched from the edge of the clearing as the Clan busily brushed by without giving her even a sideways glance. Ever since her ceremony, she had been all but kicked out of the Clan.

Patrols left and came back without her except for the rare time she would be picked because she was the only available warrior. She hadn't ever been to a gathering either, and stories from them immediately stopped when she was spotted. The queens kept her away from their kits and apprentices always watched her as they spoke in nearly silent whispers. But Greywillow never complained, even when she was forced to go to her nest without any fresh-kill.

Truth be it, Greywillow was hatching a plan to save RainClan. A huge fox had been terrorizing the Clan lately. It had taken ten cat's lives: including Gingerroot's, Riverpelt's, and Cedarstar's. The current leader, Smokestar, yes, Greywillow's sibling, had ordered a shortage of patrols. Still, every moon at least two cats were lost.

Unknown to the others and able to hide easily, Greywillow had found how to beat the fox. A long time before, some cat had blinded it on the left side. So normally it kept its right side facing toward its enemies. Coupled with huge fangs the fox was viscious. But... next time it took a strike... Greywillow would be ready.

~~That night~~

Yowls woke the warriors of RainClan and they rushed into the camp. The fox had attacked the camp this time, trying to break into the nursery. Greywillow immediately dove out of sight.

It was only a few moments before the fox turned on Smokestar and took the leader into its jaws. _No!_ Greywillow couldn't help but feel some loyalty to her rude brother. He was already on his last life...

A single screech broke the battle and Greywillow leapt on the distracted fox. It let go off Smokestar and he dropped to the ground by Brindletail. The fox reared up on its hind legs, sending the small grey warrior flying up in the air.

"This is for my stinking family!" Greywillow whispered as she landed on the fox's shoulders. She dug in and sunk her teeth into the fox's neck.

The fox roared and flipped over on its back, crushing Greywillow under it. But the determined she-cat didn't let go. Soon the scrabbling fox stopped twitching and lay still.

Greywillow stood by its body, her light grey muzzle covered in its blood. She yowled victory, the other RainClan cats starring at her in shock.

"Give thanks to Greywillow! The forgotten sister who saved my life!" Smokestar yowled, coming up to stand beside her. "We all owe her an apology."

The Clan began cheering and yowls filled the forest as Greywillow felt her life change almost too quickly. _This is how thing's were supposed to be,_ a voice whispered in her ear.

* * *

 _Okay. Finally done. Sorry for the cheesy ending. I wanted to finally finish. Bye!_


	3. Surviving the Dark

_This is the story of Greypaw of DarkClan. She has been training secretly at night with the Dark Forest. But when she finds out her Clan is in danger, she needs to warn them. The Dark Forest doesn't want the Clans to know though and they try to kill Greypaw. Will she escape and warn the others?_

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Warriors. However, I do own most of the characters in this story.**

 _One more thing, this story was written for a challenge on Rivy's forum, Clan of Frozen Mountains, (which you really should check out) and not planned._

Greypaw lay down in her nest after a long day training with her mentor. She had done her best today and now really wanted to get some rest, but she knew that likely wouldn't happen. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. However, when she opened her eyes, she found herself in a large clearing within the middle of a dark forest.

The trees reached high into the sky and looked gray unlike the normal browns that she knew. The sky was black, no stars or moon here. Greypaw heard movement in the undergrowth and turned to look. A cat much larger than her and with a pelt as black as the sky above appeared out of the undergrowth.

"Hello Greypaw." The cat said, his light blue eyes staring at the young she-cat as his teeth glinted.

Greypaw dipped her head to him, "Hi Shadowclaw."

The cat, Shadowclaw suddenly struck her. His paw met her cheek and sent Greypaw crashing into the grass. She groaned and stood up, though she remained in a crouch. "You call me 'father'. Got that?" Shadowclaw snarled in her face.

Greypaw crouched lower. She had been abandoned as a kit by her parents and found by her current Clan. Only recently she found out her father was Shadowclaw. "Y-yes father." Greypaw stuttered.

"Good. Now stand up! You look pathetic." Shadowclaw ordered.

The grey-furred apprentice stood up. The bushes shook again and this time several cats appeared. They included Falcontalon, Shreddedfur, Cragleap, and Snowstar from the Dark Forest. The others were cats Greypaw recognized from gatherings: Pinepaw, Toadpaw, Honeyleaf, and Rainsplash.

Snowstar studied the five young cats, "Greypaw and Toadpaw in the ring."

Greypaw glanced at Toadpaw. She didn't want to fight him. He was six moons older than her, as well as being stronger, larger, and he knew more advanced fighting moves than her. She stepped into the area of grass that was used for fights though. If she had refused to fight she would have to fight all four of them.

Toadpaw stepped in on the other side. The others gathered in a large-ish circle around them.

"You know the rules. You two fight until one of you can't continue." Snowstar ordered. "Now, go!"

Toadpaw leapt first, aiming at Greypaw's shoulders. Greypaw quickly crouched and rolled so Toadpaw landed on the ground. While he tried to get to his paws, Greypaw slashed her claws down his flank. She jumped backward before he could do a counter-attack. Toadpaw managed to get to his paws and leapt again, this time aiming for her paws. Greypaw skillfully waited for the last second and then dove under him, kicking him in the stomach and thus sending him rolling.

 _He may be larger and stronger, but he doesn't have my quickness and fast-reaction timing._ Greypaw thought before leaping to her paws again.

Toadpaw slammed into her side, sending both of them rolling in a ball of mottled brown and dark grey fur as they clawed and bit one another to try to win. Greypaw suddenly found herself pinned to the ground. Toadpaw stood over her trying to catch his breath. Greypaw noticed he was now missing some fur and one of his eyes was closed because a scratch on his forehead. She was also missing some fur and had a bite on her leg that may become infected. Toadpaw lunged and his teeth met her neck. Greypaw suddenly couldn't breath and struggled beneath him. Her struggles became weaker and no one made anymove to stop Toadpaw from suffocating her. She suddenly brought up her backpaws, folding her spine, and kicked him in his chin. Toadpaw suddenly went flying, his teeth leaving her neck. Greypaw used the momentum of the move to get back on her paws and glare at Toadpaw.

The mottled brown tom scrambled to his paws and turned to face Greypaw. She took the opportunity to attack. She turned her back to him and kicked his side with both back paws. He fell backward, nearly hitting Cragleap and Streddedfur. Greypaw turned back around and bit on his tail while she had the chance. Toadpaw yowled in pain and turned to attack her, but Greypaw sprang backward to dodge the attack.

Snowstar stepped between them as Toadpaw was too weak to continue, "This fight was won by Greypaw. Hopefully Toadpaw will fight better next time."

Greypaw shot Toadpaw an apologetic look and stepped out of the ring. Pinepaw and Honeyleaf went next, Honeyleaf winning. After Rainsplash fought Falcontalon, Falcontalon winning.

"Now go back to your clans all of you." Falcontalon ordered.

Greypaw lay down and closed her eyes, trying to wake up. Suddenly she heard the Dark Forest cats talking about something.

"Do you think they are ready?" Shreddedfur asked.

"There as ready as they'll ever be." Snowstar replied.

"Good, we'll plan the attack for a few days from now." Cragleap said.

"Remember, we'll drive out DarkClan first, then we'll go for the other Clans." Shadowclaw said.

Greypaw panicked, _That's my Clan!_ Her eyes snapped open and unfortunately Falcontalon noticed. "She heard the plan!" He yowled to the others. Greypaw turned and ran out of the clearing and through the undergrowth. Branches snagged on her pelt, tangling with her dark grey pelt. She kept running though, trying to put as much distance between her and the others. She could hear them behind her, gaining on her.

"I'm going to kill you Greypaw!" Shadowclaw yowled.

Greypaw struggled to run faster. Suddenly she saw some light ahead. The undergrowth began to thin. She ran toward the light. As she came closer, her lungs began to burn from running so fast for so long. She didn't dare slow down though. Right before she could reach the light, her back paw caught on a tree root and she fell, getting a muzzle full of dirt.

She spat out the dirt and panted to get her breath back. The others caught up and surrounded her. Greypaw didn't have the energy to fight, but suddenly several cats came from the light. They charged at the Dark Forest cats and Greypaw watched as these new cats chased away the others. Only one of the cats remained, a pretty light brown tabby she-cat with soft yellow eyes. The tabby pressed her nose to Greypaw's and Greypaw gasped as she felt her wounds suddenly heal and her missing fur seemed to grow back.

"W-w-who are you?" Greypaw asked.

"I'm Leafstar, the first leader of LeafClan. Go back to your Clan. Warn the others of what is to come." The she-cat said.

Suddenly the dream ended and Greypaw woke in her nest. She stood up and ran to the leader's den, _I'll warn them Leafstar... And thank you._

* * *

 _Done. Thanks for reading. Bye!_


	4. A Look at the Past

_The medicine cat of MoonClan, Havenspirit, has just been killed when another clan attacked. While walking with her mentor to StarClan, she begins to think about some moments in her life that she treasured._

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Warriors. However, I do own most of the characters used in this story.**

 _One more thing, this story was written for a challenge on Pebblewish's form, Clans of the Woods, (which you should really check out) and not planned._

Havenspirit struggled beneath Bearsnout. He had her pinned and now was trying to bite down on her throat. She yowled for help, but the others were probably too busy fighting the other intruders. "You wouldn't kill a medicine cat." She growled, hoping he would listen.

"Try me!" Bearsnout snarled. He trust his head forward and bit down in her neck.

Havenspirit let out a gurgled cry and weakly clawed at the ground. He pulled away, tearing open her throat. She clawed at the ground, trying to breathe. "No!" she heard her apprentice, Waterreed, yowl. Then everything went black.

"Wake up. Havenspirit, wake up." A familiar voice whispered in her ear.

She blinked open her eyes and found herself in the medicine den. Except, the herbs and nests were gone. The only other thing in the den was a blue-gray she-cat with heather-blue eyes. "Bluefeather!" Havenspirit exclaimed, sitting up.

Her paw felt different... She looked down and gasped, her paw wasn't twisted as it had been most of her life!

Bluefeather purred, "Yes, it's me. Come on." She stood. "It's time to go."

"What about the others?" Havenspirit asked.

"They will be fine." Bluefeather meowed. "Now its time for you to come to StarClan.

Havenspirit nodded. She stood up, "I'm ready."

Bluefeather began to ascend to StarClan. Havenspirit followed, taking a moment to remember some of her favorite moments in her life...

* * *

*First Glimpse*

"Come on sis! Let's play." Gentlekit squealed.

Havenkit yawned and stood, "Alright, alright. Just give me a minute."

"Okay, but the first kit out is always the first to become a warrior." Gentlekit said teasingly, taking some show-offy steps toward the entrance.

"Oh yeah? Guess _you'll_ just have to wait!" Havenkit jumped to her feet and ran toward the nursery entrance. The two sisters raced toward the entrance and reached it at the same time, getting stuck in the door way.

Gentlekit squirmed, "Looks like Blazestar will have to grow another mouth."

"Nope, because it's gonna be me." Havenkit giggled, trying to squirm lose.

"How about me?" Acornkit jumped over his sisters and landed outside. "See you later."

"No far!" Gentlekit squealed.

Havenkit rolled her eyes and continued to squirm. Suddenly she fell to the ground and rolled. She stopped at a cat's paws. She looked up and her green eyes met two blue eyes. "Hello." The elder rasped. "What's your name?"

"H-Havenkit." The black and white she-kit answered.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Bluefeather." The elder said...

* * *

*Apprentice Ceremony*

"Get back here! I still have to clean you." Cardinalwing meowed.

Havenkit impatiently waited as Cardinalwing smoothed out the kit's black and white fur. "The ceremony is starting!" Gentlekit announced, running outside.

"Wait for me." Havenkit squirmed away from her mother and raced outside. Her siblings were gathering at the bottom of the Highrock. She joined them, her paws itching with excitement. _I'm going to be a warrior!_

"These kits are ready to be apprenticed! Wolfheart, Skymask, Twistedleaf, Mistcloud, Riversong, and Hollybranch come forward too. Skymask you will mentor Gentlepaw, Twistedleaf will mentor Willowpaw, Wolfheart will mentor Acornpaw, Mistcloud will mentor Pebblepaw, Riversong will mentor Honeypaw, and Hollybranch will mentor Mistpaw." Blazestar announced.

Havenkit listed, suddenly realizing he didn't say her name. "What about me?" She called out without thinking.

Twistedpelt gave Havenkit an apologetic look and Gentlepaw gave her a nudge as well, but Havenkit hardly noticed. _Why wasn't I given a mentor?_

Blazestar shook his head to clear it, "Forgive me my clanmates. I'm still focusing on the war we now face, and the kits my mate is bearing."

One of the warriors said they understood and several others agreed. Havenkit noticed her siblings seemed to be anxious as well. The she-kit shifted her weight, _please just say who my mentor is!_

"Leapfoot you will mentor Havenpaw." Finished Blazestar.

 _Finally!_ Havenpaw almost wanted to yowl her joy. She turned excitedly as Leapfoot padded over. They touch noses as her silbings did the same with their mentors...

* * *

*The Battle*

A couple days later, Redpaw and Havenpaw were talking when a battle cry sounded. Suddenly enemy warriors streamed into the camp, leaping on Havenpaw's surprised Clanmates. "Oh no!" Havenpaw was shocked.

Havenpaw looked around and saw Huntclaw struggling beneath Liongaze. She leapt onto Liongaze's back and dug her claws in, biting down on his shoulder.

Suddenly she felt him roll and found herself stuck between him and the ground. She released his shoulder and squirmed under him.

Liongaze pulled away, but he grabbed her scruff and threw her against a rock.

The world seemed to spin around her. Havenpaw blinked to try to get her vision under control. Teeth latched onto her right forepaw and pain spread up her leg. Havenpaw yowled in agony and her gaze rested on Liongaze, who had just broken her paw.

Black dots filled her vision and soon seemed to consume her. The world went black.

* * *

*Changing Tides*

There had been a couple days since the battle. Havenpaw was laying down in a patch of sun. She had been unable to train ever since her paw injury. Now it felt weird.

Havenpaw moved onto her belly and looked at her paw. _It's healing wrong._ One of her toes stuck out at an awkward angle and the rest of her paw looked twisted. The apprentice sighed and muttered, "Maybe Blazestar was right to forget my name at the ceremony. I'll never be a warrior like this."

Gentlepaw suddenly bounded over, "Hi Havenpaw!"

"Hi." Havenpaw sighed. She tried, but failed to keep her emotions out of her voice.

"What's wrong?" Gentlepaw cocked her head.

Meeting her sister's gaze, Havenpaw said, "I don't think I'll be a true warrior."

"What?!" Gentlepaw sat down. "Why did you say that?"

"My paw is healing the wrong way. It will keep doing that and once it is done, I won't be able to walk correctly." Havenpaw said. She laid her head down. "You and our siblings will grow into warriors without me."

Gentlepaw flattened her ears, "But what will happen to you?"

Havenpaw sighed, "I don't know."

Gentlepaw suddenly noticed Bluefeather limping past them, _that's it!_ "I know!"

"What?" Havenpaw cocked her head. _I could still serve the Clan? But how?_

"You could be a medicine cat! That way you can still serve the Clan." Gentlepaw exclaimed.

Havenpaw was surprised. She recalled the time as a kit when she met Bluefeather. "Are you sure Bluefeather would accept me?" Havenpaw asked.

"Yes. Besides, the elders used to tell us about Cinderpelt and Jayfeather, who became Medicine Cats because of their disabilities." Gentlepaw said. _True._ Havenpaw thought. But still, she needed Bluefeather's approval.

Havenpaw tried standing on her own. She barely managed, but once she was standing it became easier. Turning to Gentlepaw, she said, "I'll ask Bluefeather about it."

Gentlepaw nodded, "Good luck." Gentlepaw bounded off.

Havenpaw nodded and limped toward the camp entrance, where Bluefeather now sat. As she came closer, Havenpaw heard Bluefeather muttering, "I need to get more cobwebs and marigold. Some poppy seeds would be good too..."

"Bluefeather!" Havenpaw called as she reached the blue-gray she-cat. "Could I come too?"

Bluefeather looked up, obviously surprised. _Great going_ Loud _paw,_ Havenpaw scolded herself. The medicine cat nodded, "Very well." Havenpaw smiled and shifted so she was right next to Bluefeather.

The two she-cats headed out. While they were looking for marigold, Bluefeather said, "Something you want, or _need_ to talk about?"

Havenpaw hesitated. She looked down at her injured paw, _I won't be able to hunt or fight with this._ She looked up and said, "I want to be a medicine cat."

There was a pause before Bluefeather rasped, ""Honestly, I'm not surprised. You have more spirit and courage than any warrior I know, but that doesn't make up for your leg-wound. Luckily for you, there is an opening."

Havenpaw nodded, "I would be honored."

Bluefeather sat down, and sighed, "I know what it's like…how hard it can be to prove yourself."

Havenpaw took the chance to sit as well, "What do you mean?"

"It's no secret that you will have to overcome a lot, but I know how that feels." Bluefeather sighed, "When I was younger, I fell in love with my mentor, Webtail, I birthed three kits, but they were all killed by cats who believed they were impure. I was scorned for breaking the code, and for a long time no cat trusted me…not even…" The words seemed to catch in her throat. Havenpaw licked Bluefeather's shoulder encouragingly. Bluefeather sighed, "In any case, to top it all off I was born to a rogue, and my father is that tyrant Claystar! I relied on my brother for so long…but when I had kits he abandoned me!"

Havenpaw was surprised. She couldn't imagine that happening to her... "Wow."

Bluefeather smiled, "Now, let's head back and tell Blazestar."

The two she-cats limped back home.

* * *

*The First Death*

Havenspirit sorted through a collection of leaves, putting them in their proper stacks. She had just received her medicine cat name a few days ago. Bluefeather had decided to retire now that Havenspirit was fully trained. The elderly medicine cat was now away at the Moonstone for some reason.

Blizzardstorm rushed into the medicine cat den, "Where's Bluefeather?"

"She went to the Moonstone. Why?" Havenspirit said.

"I was on patrol and a badger attacked. We chased it off, but Lightcloud is badly injured. We need help." Blizzardstorm meowed quickly.

Havenspirit took a bunch of cobwebs, marigold, and poppy seeds. "Lead me too her." she said.

Blizzardstorm nodded and raced out of camp. _Does he even remember I have a twisted paw?_ Havenspirit sighed. She hurriedly limped after him. However, her attempt to go fast was only about the speed of a trot for an average cat. By the time she got out of the camp, Blizzardstorm was at the top of the valley.

"Come on!" He called.

"I'm trying." Havenspirit tried going faster, but couldn't. _Stupid paw!_

Eventually, they reached Lightcloud. Cinderfang was watching over the injured she-cat. Havenspirit limped over and began trying to stop the bleeding. _There's too much blood!_

Lightcloud's breathing grew faint and Havenspirit stopped, she was too late. "What are you doing? Heal her." Cinderfang said.

"I'm too late." Havenspirit said, her voice barely audible.

"I-It's okay." Lightcloud rasped. "I-I d-don't blame y-you." The warrior's eyes rolled back and she was gone.

"No, Lightcloud!" Blizzardstorm yowled.

Havenspirit stood and limped away. She didn't know where she was going and didn't care. Eventually she crawled under a bush and laid down. There she began to cry. _I was too late. Lightcloud died because I was too late. It's my fault..._

Time seemed to just seep by while she was there. It felt like days when it was only an hour or so. Even so, dawn came and Havenspirit still hadn't moved. "Ahem." Someone said.

Havenspirit looked up and saw Bluefeather. "What are you doing?" The elderly she-cat rasped.

"I failed." Havenspirit cried. "Lightcloud died because I didn't get there in time."

Bluefeather looked sympathetic. She laid down beside Havenspirit and gave the younger she-cat a few comforting licks. "Lightcloud's death wasn't your fault. It was her time to go to StarClan. Your first sight of death is always the hardest. But let this remind you that, next time, you'll do better." Bluefeather meowed.

Havenspirit relaxed and soon fell asleep...

* * *

"What are you waiting for?" Bluefeather called back. Havenspirit looked up and realized she had stopped.

"Sorry." Havenspirit padded up to Bluefeather. "Thank you."

Bluefeather nodded, "Your welcome." The two medicine cats went up into StarClan, meeting old friends.


	5. Finding my True Love

_Lionleap of RockClan has always loved his Clanmate, Fallenpetal. However, he never knew how to express it. One day though, Fallenpetal goes missing. Lionleap sets out to look for her, but when he finds her, he finds things are different._

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Warriors. However, I do own most of the characters used in this story.**

 _One more thing, this story was written for a challenge on Pebblewish's form, Clans of the Woods, (which you should really check out) and not planned._

"Hello, wake up." Someone prodded Lionleap in the side. Lionleap yawned and looked up. It was Fallenpetal!

He sat up immediately, "Hey."

"Come on, hurry up. Remember, we're on dawn patrol." Fallenpetal said, padding out of the den.

Lionleap sighed as she left. He loved her. How should he tell her though? Smoothing out his fur, Lionleap padded outside. Fallenpetal was waiting by the camp entrance with Reedpaw. Lionleap trotted over, "Ready?"

"About time." Fallenpetal sighed. She immediately went out the camp entrance.

"What's her problem?" Reedpaw said aloud.

"Be nice." Lionleap told the apprentice. He slipped through the camp entrance, hearing Reedpaw followed.

Soon they reached the outside rock landscape. Fallenpetal had jumped up on a rock and was now staring toward the Twolegplace. _That's off, why would she be looking toward ther?_ Lionleap thought to himself. He shook the thought away, _maybe she just heard something._

The three cats continued to the border. Fallenpetal took off, chasing a rabbit. Lionleap smiled and rubbed against some rocks to get his scent on them. Reedpaw did the same. The two toms were half-way through when they noticed Fallenpetal hadn't returned.

"Fallenpetal!" Lionleap yowled. He jumped on a rock and scanned the territory, there was no sight of her.

"Fallenpetal!" Reedpaw yowled as well.

 _Oh no,_ Lionleap began jumping from rock to rock, heading to where they had last seen Fallenpetal. He stopped when he reached the place she ran run off after the rabbit. There was her scent, it smelt almost like flowers to him. _No time for that._

Lionleap began following the scent, Reedpaw joining him. Soon they came across the dead rabbit, but Fallenpetal was still missing...

* * *

Despite searching and searching, Fallenpetal wasn't found inside RockClan borders. Their had been signs that a rogue had come across Fallenpetal, but they hadn't fought apparently. In fact, both scents led to rogue territory.

Berrystar decided to send a search patrol tomorrow to search, but Lionleap was impatient. They had to go today! The scents would be gone by tomorrow. He had a plan though... That night he would leave camp to search for her.

Everyone was heading to bed now, but Lionleap hid in the shadows. Once the last cat, another warrior, went to their nest, Lionleap padded out and through the camp entrance.

The golden tom slipped through the rocks, going to where her scent had last been found, right on the border. He could tell the other rogue was a tom by the scent. Lionleap followed the scents into rogue territory.

The scents became more recent and he sped up. Suddenly someone yowled in surprise, "Lionleap!"

He looked up and saw Fallenpetal. "Fallenpetal! You're safe!" Lionleap purred. He stepped forward, but Fallenpetal backed away from him.

"You need to leave." Fallenpetal hissed.

"Why?" Lionleap asked.

"Ahem." A new voice said. Lionleap turned and came face-to-face with a huge gray tom. The tom growled, "You better leave."

"Stone, give me a moment with him. He won't hurt me." Fallenpetal spoke up.

Lionleap watched as the tom left. He turned to Fallenpetal, "Who's that?"

"He's my mate." Fallenpetal answered. At that moment two kits stumbled out of the undergrowth. "I'm sorry Lionleap." Fallenpetal said.

Lionleap was shocked and saddened. He turned and ran off, not sure where he was going. _Fallenpetal has a mate...,_ Tears welled in his eyes. He eventually stopped and found himself at the RockClan camp.

He reluctantly went inside the camp and to his nest. Lionleap noticed Waterreed, a she-cat about his age, sleeping next to his nest. _If Fallenpetal can have another mate, so can I._ He laid down next to Waterreed and slowly began to forget Fallenpetal...


	6. A Worthy Sacrifice

_Rosetail never really got much screen time in the books. Especially in Into the Wild. So, I wrote somethin'... Her death scene... Yeah, I'm a horrible person._

 **Disclaimer:** **I DO NOT own Warriors or any characters in this one-shot.**

 _One more thing. This one-shot was done for a challenge (the ThunderClan challenge) on KittyCatLover18's forum, The World of Warriors (which you should join), and not formerly planned._

"Rosetail, go to the nursery. We can hold our own here." Smallear said to his companion after having just giving a ShadowClan warrior a nasty scratch.

"Are you sure?" The youngish elder dodged a blow from another elder.

Smallear turned to her and growled, "Yes! Now go!"

Managing to slide past one of the attacking warriors, Rosetail raced to the nursery as fast as her arthritis-cursed joints could make her go. Runningwind and Dustpaw were guarding it when she arrived. Upon seeing her, the two toms went to join the worst of the battle.

Standing at the entrance, Rosetail guarded it carefully in case any filthy ShadowClan warriors got any ideas. So far, the attacking Clan was too preoccupied with tearing the pelts off ThunderClan cats.

Barely audible above the noise, Brightkit could be heard crying to her mom, "I'm scared! Those cats are big!"

Frostfur responded gently, "Hush dear. Rosetail will protect us."

The half-praise briefly distracted Rosetail. With that, Blackfoot suddenly lunged on the elder. Shrieking in fright, Rosetail clawed at his chest.

Blackfoot only laughed at her attempt to stop him. The huge tom then slammed one jet black paw down on Rosetail's shoulder.

Rosetail's shriek of pain could probably be heard across the camp if the noise of the battle wasn't so loud. Her leg wouldn't move a hurt as if a tendril of thorny vines was wrapped around it. _That's it, thorns!_ Reaching with her good leg, Rosetail tore part of the thorny vines encasing the nursery and slammed them into Blackfoot's face.

A yowl sounded from the deputy's muzzle as he scrambled off her. The thorns hadn't done as much damage as Rosetail would have hoped, but it would cause a diversion at least. Rosetail tried to stand, but her leg was utterly useless and the rest too weak to lift her weight on their own.

Digging her claws into the ground, Rosetail tried to drag herself into the nursery. If she could just get inside, she could pull brambles over the entrance and be safe! Inside, Frostfur and Goldenflower were watching. Neither queen could help, though, because of their kits. Goldenflower had just kitted a few days ago so couldn't fight. And Frostfur was guarding her kits.

Just as she was about to slip in the nursery, Rosetail gasped as teeth fastened in her scruff. "That's it! You're getting it this time!" Blackfoot's menacing tone was undeniable, even though he was talking through fur.

Gripping Rosetail tightly, he pulled her clear off the ground before slamming her back into the ground at full force. The elder groaned, her muscles aching at all this sudden impact and her body wanted just to give up. _I can't give up! While I can't fight, I can distract him._

Trying to stand again, Rosetail made it just one step before collapsing. "Pathetic." Blackfoot growled above her. Grabbing her by her scruff again, Blackfoot slammed Rosetail into the side of the nursery.

"Yee-Owww! Meerow!" Rosetail shrieked again. Her weight wasn't enough to completely collapse the nursery, but a small amount of one side did partially collapse. Worse were the thorns now embedded in her right side. It hurt more with every movement, even breathing.

Blackfoot lunged yet again, aiming to scratch the elder's belly. Rosetail fought back a bit by slamming her hind legs into his shoulder. While the blow wasn't nearly as strong as anything the deputy could do, it was enough to make him stumble.

Rosetail turned her head around to look at the queens and kits. Goldenflower had obviously tried to get up, only to flop onto her side. Frostfur was distracted by something going on in the battle. When Rosetail looked, it was Yellowfang racing over. The former ShadowClan medicine cat looked ready to tear Blackfoot's belly out.

 _She won't get here fast enough._ Rosetail realized. As if on que, teeth fastened into her neck. _At least the kits are safe..._

There was a sickening crunch as Blackfoot bit down and then let go. Rosetail fell to the ground and finally let go...

* * *

"Rosey. Rosey, Rosey, Rosey." A distinctive sing-soggy voice meowed.

 _Oh, StarClan, no. It had to be her didn't it?_ Rosetail groaned inwardly. She kept her eyes shut. _No, no No! Send someone else for life's sake!_

"Hey Rosetail!" The voice came again, this time much louder. The cat was speaking directly in Rosetail's ear.

"Gah! Get out of my ear, ya' little fox-heart!" Rosetail muttered, pushing the cat away. The she-cat finally stood. In front of her, Sweetpaw sat, grinning widely. "It just had to be you, didn't it?"

"Well..." Sweetpaw was still being obnoxiously loud. "It was going to be Poppydawn, but I volunteered."

"Of course you did." Rosetail rolled her eyes. Taking some steps toward her sister, she was partially surprised to find her steps didn't hurt anymore.

Sweetpaw stood, "Come on. Poppydawn and Windflight are waiting." She bounded up a slope.

Rolling her eyes, Rosetail followed. Their surroundings changed from a dark, stone hollow to a large, green-leaf forest. And standing in the shade of a tree... _My parents..._ Rosetail smiled.

 _So, that was fun... Yeah, crazy person here._

 _My favorite part was the reunion to be honest. Be mindful that I haven't actually read Bluestar's prophecy so Sweetpaw may be more OOC in this then she is in the books. Sorry._


End file.
